


Hello. My name is Haru Okumura.

by Zierin705



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zierin705/pseuds/Zierin705
Summary: To err is human.To murder the father of a Phantom Thief, however, is just plain stupid, especially considering said Thief's sadistic streak.This is basically that duel between Inigo Montoya and Count Rugen ("The Princess Bride", anyone?), reimagined with Persona 5 characters (namely, Haru Okumura as Inigo and Goro Akechi as Rugen). I've also added a few extra details, but the basic premise remains the same.Also, there's going to be spoilers for the Kunikazu and Shido arcs.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hello. My name is Haru Okumura.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is the first story I've pulished on AO3, I don't want this story (or myself, in that regard) to be exempt from any manner of criticism, be it constructive or just plain bullying. In other words, I want each and every single person on this site to be as brutally honest as possible.  
> Kudos and comments aren't mandatory, but I do appreciate having a little bit of both (comments especially).

Akechi thrust his Quasar Saber into Haru’s abdomen. While this did faze her, if only for a few seconds, it failed to do much else. Even with the injury she had just sustained, Haru managed to stand back up, albeit with some difficulty.

“Good Heavens,” Akechi said, attempting to taunt Haru. “Are you still trying to win?”

Haru didn’t answer.

Akechi continued to taunt Haru. “You’ve got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It’s going to get you into trouble someday.”

Akechi tried to stab Haru again. Haru easily deflected the attack, though not with her axe; instead, she had pulled out…

 _Th-the Lumina Saber?!_ Akechi internally exclaimed. He was fairly certain that it was sold for a large sum of money—¥31,800, to be exact. Although, given that Haru is the daughter of a multimillionaire, she could very well have bought the weapon back withought Akechi's knowledge... or anyone else's, for that matter. And for all Akechi knew, the Okumura family could've paid for a fencing instructor to teach Haru.

Haru stumbled forward. Seeing this as an opportune moment to attack, Akechi thrust his blade forward, only for Haru to counter that attack as well.

“Hello,” Haru had whimpered out, almost pitifully. “My name is Haru Okumura. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”

Exchanging a few blows, Haru spoke a second time: “Hello. My name is Haru Okumura. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”

A few more strikes later, and Haru repeats her statement once more

“Hello! My name is Haru Okumura! You killed my father! Prepare to die!”

“Stop saying that!” Akechi was growing more and more annoyed by Haru’s repetition of the sentence. They clashed blades once more before Haru had managed to successfully strike Akechi not once, but twice. Once more, as they continued to clash their sabers in their respective attempts to best the other, Haru screamed the same sentence at Akechi.

_“HELLO!!! MY NAME IS HARU OKUMURA!!! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!”_

Haru had overpowered Akechi. The Lumina Saber was pointed at his throat.

“Offer me money!”

“Yes!” said Akechi.

“Power, too! Promise me that!” Haru slashed Akechi’s cheek.

“All that I have and more! Please!”

“Offer me everything I ask for!”

“Anything you want.” Akechi struck once more, but to no avail; Haru, in an almost fluidlike motion, deflected the attack.

“I want my father back, you son of a bitch.”

Haru thrust the Lumina Saber through Akechi’s heart. She released her grip on the blade, allowing Akechi to collapse into a lifeless heap on the ground.

Haru Okumura left the room, never to return, while Goro Akechi sat on the floor, cold and unmoving.

~

Goro Akechi was the second Wild Card of the New World to die, though his reasons were different from those of the first.

The first Wild Card, Minato Arisato, gave his life to become the Great Seal, preventing a being named Nyx from destroying the New World.

Goro Akechi, meanwhile, gave his life to forward the self-righteous cause of his father, Masayoshi Shido.

Akechi could only hope that his beloved Akira does not meet the same foolish fate.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Minus any proofreading, I think this story took about two hours to make.  
> 2\. This was actually inspired by a meme, with the major difference being which character Haru fights: in the meme, it's Shido, the one who orchestrated the assassination, whereas in this story, it's Akechi, the one who actually carried it out.  
> I saw it in a meme compilation that, unfortunately, I've mostly forgotten about, but if I find the meme compilation (and that's a big "if"), I'll post a link here.  
> 


End file.
